This invention relates to an automatic rhythm performing apparatus.
A rhythm performance is usually effected in company with the performance of a musical instrument and an automatic rhythm performance apparatus is often built in an electronic musical instrument. With such an automatic rhythm performing apparatus a rhythm selection is effected by rhythm selection switches on a front panel of the electronic musical instrument and a rhythm tempo is set by a slider of an oscillation frequency control potentiometer connected to a variable frequency clock generator, the slider being operable on the front panel of the electronic musical instrument.
During the performance of an electronic musical instrument it is difficult for a player to change a rhythm tempo by adjusting the slider of the potentiometer. It is particularly difficult to provide ritardando (gradual slackening in tempo) and accelerando (gradual increase in tempo) effects.